


Surround Me

by saltylikecrait



Series: The Moonlight Howls [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Ficlet, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Heat cycles are never much fun, but having someone to share it with makes everything better.





	Surround Me

She hated when this happened.

No, werewolves didn’t have heat cycles like all the romance novels and television shows led humans to believe. The closest thing they had was just a cycle that occurred every four months or so in females, where their hormones spiked for a few days. It wasn’t like a period, which Rey hated getting on top of this extra cycle and though birth control prevented pregnancy during this time too, it didn’t stop the persistent and insistent urge to fuck.

It was really more of an annoyance. She remembered a very awkward day when she was still a student, listening into a very boring lecture on engineering project management and suddenly feeling heat in her lower regions. Since she was certain she did not find her elderly professor attractive or Agile project management particularly sexy, she sat there in silence, suffering until the feeling passed.

During this cycle, she felt its first effects while she was sitting on the couch, watching some cooking show she found while channel surfing. Finn was a few feet away, studying for his mid-terms at the kitchen table and wearing some sarcastic t-shirt and sweatpants. 

No special changes to him, obviously, but there were to her senses. Everybody had their own unique scent, but some were more attractive than others. Finn’s own musk was often noticeable to her when they were in close proximity, but today she could smell the slight vanilla scent of testosterone a mile away. She felt her muscles tighten and her body react by creating that initial tingling sensation between her legs. 

If he wasn’t so wrapped up in his studies, Rey probably would just waltz over to him and kiss him senseless, but as it was, she would feel guilty for being a distraction. With him not knowing about her other form, she couldn’t exactly tell him that she was in the middle of a four-month cycle where she was desperately horny either. Once she was sure he was the one for her, she would tell him.

She waited another hour, trying to distract herself with more channel surfing until she heard Finn close his book and lean back in the chair with a sigh. He took breaks frequently to avoid burnout.

Standing up from the couch, she walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him soundly on the lips. He groaned into it as she moved to straddle him on the chair. Even the slight pressure of his thigh pressed up against her core felt wonderful.

“I was wondering-" she began as she broke the kiss. “Could we-?”

He seemed to understand what she was getting at. “Sure.”

“I’m not bothering you, right?” 

Laughing, Finn looked her in the eyes. “Rey, you’re never a bother.” He leaned back in and kissed her again.

She moved her lips away and drifted down to kiss along his ear, cheek, and neck, listening to him contently sigh, turning the sound in his throat into a moan when she ground her center against him. His scent surrounded her, overpowered her own senses. 

Happily, Rey allowed herself to get lost in it.


End file.
